pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wampirek/Podsumowanie 6 sezonu, oraz przewidywania w 7 sezonie
EDIT No listo pokasz sie ;_; A może czeba jeszcze jedno sd O jest lista :O as Cuś, tylko po to by się pokazała taka lista bo tak no bosch xd ad Jeśli chcesz podsumowanko 6 sezonu to prosze tutaj :3 Zostały 2 i pół godziny do finału, ale już mam ochote napisać podsumowanko. O tych dwóch odcinkach najwyżej napisze później ale teraz chce się skupić na podsumowaniu. Pierwsza rzecz to jak był odbierany s6 przed rozpączeciem. Kiedy jeszcze był bastion (w sensie, gdy były odcinki na nim *) było dużo komentarzy o tym, że to ma być ponoć ostatni sezon. W sumie to nic dziwnego, w końcu 200 odcinków już. Ale dobrze, że mamy jeszcze 7 sezon i mam nadzieje, że to nie ostatni bo jeszcze jest wiele otwartych wątków które należy zamknąć (i tak pewnie większości nie zamkną) Ogólnie o sezonie lepiej napisze w punktach. Tak mi poprostu lepiej （╯°□°）╯︵( .o.) *Od jakiegoś czasu i głównie w tym sezonie, twórcy stawiają na rozwój postaci. Dlatego w tym sezonie było tak dużo odcinków o postaciach pobocznych, przez co było mało wątków z głównymi postaciami (tak, mówie o tobie Marcelino...) *Poziom fillerów w tym sezonie był kiepski. Możliwe, że tylko ja odniosłem takie wrażenie, ale oglądając te odcinki nie odczuwam już tego samego co kiedyś. Pare z nich jest nudne, inne przesadzają z abstrakcją (ogon Jake plz) przez co wychodzą dziwnie i nieapetycznie. Nie wspomne już o Fionnie i Cake... *No tak, mamy mocny początke sezonu. Niezły plot twist, fabuła posuwa się do przodu. Poznajemy ojca Finn'a, Prismo znika, ręka Finn'a też, a Licz staje się dzieckiem. A następny odcinku o James'ach jak niby nigdy nic... Seriously, powinni dać na początek odcinki bez Finn'a, by tempo akcji mogło troche wolniej spaść, ale przechodzenie z skrajności z skrajność w AT jest częstym zjawiskiem. *Brak posuwania fabuły przez połowe sezonu. No tak mamy The Tower ale prawie nic w nim nie było, mamy wieże, jakąś dziwną rękę która pojawiła się znikąd no i KB zna Martina... i tyle... Breezy też praktycznie nic nie wniosło. Wprowadzili pszczołe, która wygląda jak transformers i Finn ma znów rączke (nie miał jej 3 odcinki, szaleństwo) Szczerze mówiąc nwm czemu ten odcinek jest tak hejcony. Jeszcze jest Coś Wielkiego, ale to... to taka niewiadoma. Zaczeli jakiś wątek, ale praktycznie nic o nim nie wiemy. Maja atakuje se królestwo z jakiegoś powodu po czym zamienia się w STWS... nie wiemy co się ma dziać dalej i w sumie co się działo lel *Dopiero od Evergreen zaczęło się coś dziać. Poznajemy historie korony i wyjaśnia się czym jest LK i po co jest LK. No i też troche wyjaśnia pochodzenie wielu rzeczy :P Dalej odcinki skupiające się na przeszłości: Gość, Deep Purple, Jermaine. No i jeszcze mamy Złote Gwiazdki, czyli słodki liczuś oraz The Mountain - czyli zastanawianie się nad sensem życia. A potem mamy pierwszy odcinek o akcji w przyszłości czyli opowieści Cubera. *Następnie The Hoots ala Król Robak v.2 Przepowiada nam co się ma dziać w Finnale. No i wkońcu na niego czas. YFYF czyli dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Backstory MM oraz Betty w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa na LK. Końcówka miota. Be Sweet czyli miły przerywnik o KGK i Słodziaku... z malutkim posunięciem fabuły. Orgalorg - kolejny backstory, ale jak narazie jest on jednym z największych backstory'ach zaraz obok Simona w dziejach AT. On the Lam - historia o Martinie który dzięki arogancji i egoistyczności zdobył bogactwa - piękny morał AT <3 Narazie tyle. Jeśli miałbym podsumować cały sezon At w jednym zdaniu to było by to mniej więcej "Pnienie się po szczeblach" A tak na serio to to zdanie nie jest ważne, chciałem napisać coś normalnego ale nie potrafie, bosche co ja pisze na tym blogu, teraz wszyscy to czytają w tej chwili ;-; XD Ok, tera normalnie. Świetność sezonu - tym większa tym dalsze odcinki. Pozdro dla tych co dotrwali do końca, macie ziemniaka 7 sezonek tutaj hihihihihihi :) Nie za bardzo wiem, co mogą pokazać w 7 sezonie. Dużo rzeczy już wyjaśnili, dużo wątków już została zamknięta, ale wciaż jest wiele rzeczy do pokazania. Może na początek o tych odcinkach które wyciekły z filmografi Jeremy Shady czy jakoś tak, on podkłada głos pod Finn'a. Stakes '- czyli miniseria wyjaśniajaca przeszłość Marceliny, nie ma co się rozpisywać, wiadomo co pokażą, ale jednocześnie mogą nas zaskoczyć czymś nowym (te duchy z przeszłości Marceliny wydają się podejrzane...) '''Mama Said '- czyli związane z czyjąś matką... tylko czyją? Może będzie w końcu coś o matce Finn'a? A może to jakaś kolejna randomowa postać... kto wie? 'Football '- a tu już z góry jestem pewien, że chodzi o przyjaciela BMO. To dobrze, bo dawno nie było odcinków bmocentrycznych :> 'Bad Jubies '- wg. internetu "Jubies" to nastoletnie pop gwiazdy więc... XD Szczerze nie mam pojęcia o czym to będzie, może powróci ten gang z odcinku "Stworzyłaś mnie" bo wkońcu są oni nastoletni i niedobrzy. 'Varmints '- same. Obraźliwa/podła/irytująca osoba więc w tym miejscu można postawić każdego. 'Bonnie & Neddy '- coś związanego z Balonową. Tylko te tajemnicze imię Neddy. To ktoś z przeszłości KB? Jakaś królewna? A może Król Ooo gdyż on także musi mieć jakieś imię, a zgadzałoby się z końcówką 6 sezonu. Too enough informations ;-; 'Cherry Soda Girl '- kolejna postać tła, która dostaje swój odcinek. Ale to może być ciekawe, bo w końcu Lemoniadek zginął * i teraz... w sumie nic. Może troche rozwiną jego postać, ale może też być to kolejny filler. 'Presiden Porpoise is Missing '- wut? Postać która się pojawiła na 2 sekundy dostaje własny odcinek. AT <3 'Angel Face '- dość ciekawy tytuł. Coś mi się zdaje, że tu chodzi o wiedźme anioł, bo w końcu ona miała coś z "twarzą" ;-; Albo też królewna Kosmiczny Anioł. Anywhere. Obie te postacie są epizodycznymi więc czekam :> Jeszcze jeden odcinek. De facto jest on potwiedzony, bo wyciek został opublikowany przez twórce ale... '''-ute Spell. Nie znamy pierwszej literki ani żadnych informacji, ale będzie to odcinek związany z Czarodziejką Łowów (prawdopodobnie) Z tych zapowiedzianych odcinków to chyba wszystko. Narazie nic mi nie przechodzi do głowy dlatego jeszcze aktualne tego bloga w kolejnych dniach. Zawsze możecie pisać swoje przewidywania w komentach :V Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach